


Love Is Unstoppable

by BethClyde1987



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethClyde1987/pseuds/BethClyde1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex invites Clark to the opening of the Alexander the Great wing of the Metropolis museum. Clark's parents let him stay the night at the penthouse with Lex. Lex takes Clark to a club after Clark tells him that he thinks he's gay. Do Clark and Lex end up together? Read the story to find out. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Unstoppable

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this story for over a month. If you find anything wrong or any discrepancies, please tell me. I edit my stories myself, I do not have a beta.

Clark and Lex have been friends for 2 years. They first met as children during the meteor shower in 1989 when Clark was 2 and Lex was 8. The next time they met was when Clark was 14 and Lex was 20 and Clark saved Lex’s life after he drove off the bridge. Clark is about 2 months away from his 16th birthday (April 26th, 2003). Lex is 21, but will be 22 on July 11th, 2003. The age of consent is 16, even for LGBT. Clark thinks that Lana is pretty, but he doesn’t have feelings for her. 

 

“Clark Kent, you’re going to be late for school.” His mom called him. He was in the house a second later. He ate his breakfast with superspeed, and then ran out the door. He hopped on the bus and sat beside Pete. Chloe was sitting in the seat in front of them with her back against the window. “So Clark, are you ready for another day of school?” She asked him. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” He replied. “At least you’re good at it.” Pete commented. “It’s not my fault I have a photographic memory.” Clark told his friends. 

They kept talking until they had arrived at school. Chloe made a beeline for The Torch, as always. Pete went off to talk to the jocks, and Clark went to his locker to get the books that he would need for his first couple of classes. They sat together at lunch, and then went their separate ways again. At the end of the school day, Pete had football practice and Chloe had to work on The Torch, so Clark used his superspeed and went to The Talon. He was surprised to see that Lana was already there. 

“Hey Clark” She said when she saw him. “Hey Lana” he replied. “How was your day at school?” She asked. “It was good. I’ve always done well at school.” He told her. “I wish I could say the same. I’m having so much trouble in Mr. Henderson’s class that it’s not funny.” Lana said. “I could help you. I’m really great with History.” Clark said to his friend. “That would be wonderful. Would you be available on Tuesdays and Thursday around 7 PM?” She asked him. “Sure. We usually are done with dinner around 6.” He replied. 

“Great. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” She said. “Before I go, I’m curious. How are you always here as soon as school lets out?” He asked her. “My last class is study hall. The teachers know that I am a co-owner of The Talon, so they let me come here instead of staying at school during that period.” She replied. “That’s cool. See you tomorrow.” He told her. “Bye” she replied as he turned to leave. 

He went home and sped through his chores. As soon as he was done, his mom told him to go get ready for dinner, so he went upstairs and took a shower. As they ate, his parents asked him about his day. “School never changes. It’s always too easy for me. Lana asked me to tutor her in History.” He told them. “What do you want for your birthday?” His mom asked. “I hadn’t really thought about it. It’s not really like it’s my birthday anyway.” He said. 

“Do you know why we picked that day, Clark?” His mom asked him. “No ma’am.” He replied. “That is the day that we found you.” She told him. “I always wondered why my birth certificate said that my birthday was 2 years before the meteor shower.” He said. They made small talk throughout dinner, and after he was done doing the dishes he told his parents that he was going out to the barn. They told him that they would be in the house watching movies if he needed them. He told them ok, and then walked outside. 

He cherished the evenings. He could get away from everyone and just think. In his “fortress” he didn’t have to always be mindful to make sure that he didn’t use his gifts. He felt as though he could be himself. He was so happy when he came home from his first day of high school and his dad took him up there and showed Clark what he had done for him. Ever since then, that had always been Clark’s hideaway from the world. As he lay in his hammock, he thought back to his first day of high school.

He had gone out on the bridge to watch the water and be alone. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear the truck drop the bale of wire. The next thing he knew, he heard the squeal of tires and turned around in time to see a car headed straight for him. He hit the water right beside where the car had gone in. As soon as he realized that he was ok, he swam to the car, ripped open the roof and pulled out the driver. 

He performed CPR and brought the man back to life, and then the paramedics showed up and talked to the man. By the time they had a chance to speak, his dad was there asking who the maniac was that was driving the car. Lex told Clark’s dad who he was and all Clark’s dad said to him was driver slower, then took Clark and walked off. After dinner that night was when Jonathan took his son to the barn and showed him the loft that he had created for Clark. 

Clark told his father thank you and gave him a big hug. Jonathan told him and they would be in the house if he needed anything. Clark spent most of the night deciding how he wanted everything organized. As he worked he thought back over the day’s events. The man said his name was Lex Luthor. He knew his dad had a problem with the Luthors but he didn’t know why. He pushed that thought out of his mind and instead focused on remembering Lex’s face. 

He didn’t look old, but he was bald. Clark wondered if he had cancer. Clark fell asleep that night thinking about Lex. The next day when he got home from school, there was a truck in the yard. His mom handed him a card. He read it and asked his mom where the keys were. She told him that his father had them. He went to go talk to his dad. He was dead set on him taking the truck back. Jonathan finally told Clark about him being an alien. Clark got mad and ran off. When he finally came back, he took the truck back to the mansion. 

When he got there Lex was fencing. Clark could tell that Lex had lost by the foil that was sticking out of the wall beside his head. As soon as Lex saw Clark, he walked up and apologized. Clark explained that his father wouldn’t let him keep it. He and Lex talked for a little bit, during which Clark learned that Lex lost his hair in the meteor shower. Clark felt horrible, so he got out of there as quick as he could without using his powers. He went home and did his chores at superspeed, ate dinner, and then spent the rest of the night in his fortress. 

His flashback ended as he heard a car pulling up the driveway. “Not tonight.” He said to himself. He knew it was Lex. Every moment that he was around the other man was the best and the worst at the same time. In no time at all, Lex was ascending the stairs that would take him to Clark’s loft. “Clark.” He called out. “Up here Lex.” Clark answered. Lex walked up and saw Clark sitting on the couch holding a book. “What are you reading?” He asked Clark. “Just doing some homework.” Clark said as he held up his astronomy book so Lex could see the cover. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I need to ask you for a favor.” Lex said. “You’re never bothering me Lex. I would do anything for a friend.” Clark replied. Lex smiled and then said. “The Metropolis museum of art is opening a wing dedicated to Alexander the Great, and I was hoping that if you weren’t too busy, that you’d go with me.” “When is it?” Clark asked. “Friday evening.” Lex replied. “I’ll ask my parents.” Clark said with a smile. “Great. If they say it’s ok, just give me a call to let me know. Here is my cell number.” Lex said as he pulled out a card and handed it to Clark. 

“Ok.” Clark replied nonchalantly, but on the inside he was screaming for joy. He had Lex’s personal cell phone number. He wanted to jump up and down, but he was not going to do it with Lex standing right there because Clark didn’t want to scare him off. “Well, I’ll talk to you later Clark.” Lex said. “Definitely” Clark replied. Clark waited until Lex was pulling out of the driveway before he started jumping up and down. He only stopped when he realized that he still had to clear it with his parents. 

He x-rayed the house and saw that his parents were already in bed. He could always talk to them tomorrow at dinner he figured. He went into the house and went to bed. After school the next day he did his chores, and then ate dinner. He told his parents about Lex’s invitation. His father wasn’t happy about it, but his mom told him that it would be a good opportunity for Clark. She said that it would be like a school field trip. His father finally conceded. Clark told them thank you, and then ran out to the barn to call Lex. 

“Hey Clark.” Lex said as he answered the phone. “How did you know it was me?” Clark asked him. “I have my ways.” Lex replied. Clark just shrugged. “I guess you’re calling to tell me that your dad said no.” He asked Clark. “Actually, both my parents said yes. They figure that it will be like a school field trip.” Clark said. “That’s great. I’ll be there at 5 to pick you up.” Lex said. That made Clark remember his previous arrangement with Lana and he looked at his watch. 

It was 10 minutes until 7. If he could speed there, he knew he could make it in time. “Lex, I’ve got to go. I’ve got to meet someone from school.” Clark told his friend. “Ok, see you Friday.” Lex said as he hung up the phone. Clark rushed in the house and told his parents that he was headed to The Talon. He got there exactly at 7. He saw Lana sitting at a table close to the back. 

“Hey.” He said as he walked up. “Hey, I was beginning to think you weren’t going to make it.” She said to him. “Sorry. I did get a little distracted.” He said to her. “That’s ok. You’re here now.” She said. “Are you ready?” He asked. “Yes. My staff should be fine, but I’m sitting in the back just in case they need me.” “Ok, the first thing you need to learn is how to change years into money. It makes it a lot easier to remember.“ He said to her. “That, I can do.” She replied. 

“The next thing is to equate something that happened in History to something that happened in your life.” He told her. “How?” She asked. “Think about the Boston Tea Party. Just imagine that The Talon sells tea for $17.73 per bag.” He said. “That’s cool. Where did you learn how to do that?” She inquired. “From Lex. Ever since I met him and he started helping me, my grades have soared.” He told her the little white lie. Lex did tell Clark how to do that, but with Clark’s photographic memory he didn’t need the extra help. 

At 9 PM she looked at him and said. “Ok, I think I’ve had enough for one night. Plus, The Talon closes in an hour.” “Ok. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” Clark told her. Two minutes after he left The Talon, he was up in his loft. He went online and looked up information about the museum and how long it would take to get to Metropolis. The museum seemed pretty cool, but he wasn’t sure that he wanted to spend 4 hours round trip stuck in a car with Lex. 

On Wednesday, he went to school, did his chores, ate dinner and went back up in his loft. As he sat there thinking, the flashback that he had on Monday came back to him. He remembered thinking that Lex was cute. Then it struck him that he had had his lips on Lex’s. Granted, it was only to bring him back to life, but the way he had tasted had sparked something in Clark. 

The first year after the wreck, Clark had came home and there had been a 1/24 scale die cast truck waiting for him with the same note from the previous year. Clark laughed and went to put the truck on a shelf in his “fortress” while Jonathan just snarled. His mom had talked to his dad and he had calmed down a little bit that night. Clark had sat in his fortress the rest of the night looking at that truck. 

He looked over at the clock. It said 11 PM. He knew he should get into bed if he was going to get up for school in the morning. He always wondered if the fact that he never got tired was because he was an alien. Maybe one day, he would be able to test that theory. The next day he got up and went to school as usual, then went home and did his chores. At dinner, he reminded his parents of him going to The Talon to tutor Lana. His dad asked if he had finished his chores and homework. 

Clark told him that he always liked getting it done before dinner so that he could have the rest of the night to himself. His dad offered to wash the dishes so he could go ahead and leave. He got there at 6:45. Lana was behind the counter making coffee. When she saw him she said “Hey, you’re early.” He replied. “Yeah, dad said that he would do the dishes for me.” “Oh, ok. I’ll make us some coffee and then I’ll tell my staff.” She said. “Ok. I’ll go grab a seat” He told her. 

He went and sat at the table that they were at the last time and waited for her. She walked over carrying both their coffees, her textbook and her notebook. “Lana, I would have helped bring the coffees over. You should have called me.” He told his friend. “Being a waitress has its advantages Clark, and one of them is multitasking. It’s not like my first day at the Beanery anymore.” She told him. “Ok. So, are we good to go?” He asked her. “Yup. My staff are set, so until 9, I’m all yours.” She replied. 

An hour later, he was asking her for a refill of coffee. She went and got it, came back and they went back to studying. Lana was in the middle of asking Clark a question when Lex Luthor walked through the doors of The Talon. Clark’s concentration on History was gone. Lex walked up and said hey to both of them, then walked to the counter to order. As he came back over, he saw what they were doing, so he sat down to join them. “Having fun guys?” He asked both of them. 

Lana said that she didn’t know why they were taught this crap because they would never use it. Clark said he liked it because it shows him why the present is the way it is. Lex asked Lana if she had ever heard of Alexander the Great. She said that she had. He told her that even though he wasn’t related to him, he might as well be because there were a lot of similarities in both of their lives. Clark was wishing and hoping that Lex wouldn’t say anything to her about Friday night, not that she’d want to go anyway because it was History after all, but she probably had to work at The Talon. 

“Earth to Clark.” He vaguely heard Lex say. “Sorry, what?” Clark asked. I was asking you if you could be ready around 4 tomorrow.” Lex said. “Oh, yeah sure.” Clark replied. “Ok. I’ll see you then. Lana I need to meet with you on Monday about The Talon, ok?” He said to both of them. “Ok Lex. I usually get here at 2:30, so you can stop by any time after that.” She told her business partner. He walked out of The Talon and headed to his car. He was so ready for tomorrow night. He hoped that Clark wouldn’t be bored.

Back inside The Talon, Clark and Lana had started going back over History. At 9:10 Clark looked up at the clock and said “I should be getting home.” Lana replied “Yeah, I’ve got to get this place ready to close.” “Ok, I’ll see you Tuesday.” Clark said. “Tuesday” She replied. He turned and walked out and she went in the back to start cleaning up. He sped all the way into his loft. It was still early, so Clark decided to hop on the computer and look up what Lex said about Alexander the Great.

By the time he stopped to look at the clock it was 2 AM. Clark had been so fascinated by what he had read that 4 hours had passed in the blink of an eye. He quietly crept into the house and went to bed. He woke up the next morning and realized that today was Friday. As soon as he got out of school, he would come home and do his chores, and then he would go over to Lex’s. School seemed to drag on forever. 

Clark was so relieved when the last bell rang that he yelled out “finally!” He didn’t even concern himself with the fact that people were staring at him. He grabbed his book bag and ran out of the classroom as humanly possible. The faster he got home and did his chores, the better. He ran behind the school, looked in both directions, and then took off. He was home by 3:05. By 3:45 his chores were done, he was showered, dressed and inside saying bye to his parents. 

His mom looked at him and said “Your father and I talked and we decided that since it is the weekend and you have no school tomorrow that you can stay the night if it’s ok with Lex.” “Are you serious?!” He asked her. “Yes. Plus your dad and I need a little alone time.” She replied. “Bye mom.” He said right before he took off. She just stood in the kitchen laughing. Jonathan walked in and asked her why she was laughing. She repeated to him what she told Clark and he started laughing as well. 

Clark arrived at Lex’s at 3:55. He walked up the stairs and headed to Lex’s office. When he got there, he knocked on the door. “Come In.” He heard Lex say. Clark walked in and said hey to his friend. Lex asked him if he would like something to drink, but Clark politely declined. “Ok then. Let’s go.” Lex said. As soon as they were out of the driveway Lex turned on the Bluetooth on his phone and the music poured out of the speakers.

“I know this song.” Clark said. “What’s the name of it?” Lex asked. “I don’t know.” Clark replied. “It’s Unstoppable by The Calling. It was playing in my car the day that I ran off the bridge and you saved me. It’s my favorite song.” Lex told his friend. Clark just smiled. He loved seeing the side of Lex that no one else saw. “So, I stayed up last night for 4 hours reading about Alexander the Great.” Clark told Lex. “Did you learn anything?” Lex asked. “Tons.” Clark replied. “Good.” Lex replied. 

In no time at all it seemed like they were pulling up outside of the museum. Lex and Clark stepped out of the car, and Lex threw his keys to the valet. Clark just laughed. “I’d love to see you go to Wal-Mart.“ He said to Lex. Lex looked at him like he had grown 4 heads. “Never in this lifetime will I ever set foot in a Wal-Mart Clark.” He said to his friend. Clark just laughed. Clark held the door open for Lex as they both walked in. 

The time that they were in the museum, they spent looking around and talking to people. They didn’t realize how late it was until the museum announced that it was closing. Lex looked at his watch and said “We should get going. We won’t get back to Smallville until midnight.” Clark replied. “We don’t have to go back to Smallville unless you need to. My parents figured that we wouldn’t be back until late anyway.” Lex said “The penthouse is only a couple of blocks away. We can stay there for the night and in the morning I’ll drive us to Smallville.” 

“Ok.” Clark replied. Lex grabbed his phone and called the penthouse to inform his staff of their arrival. By the time they got to the penthouse Lex was told that there was a light meal being prepared. He told his staff that he would let them know if he needed anything else. Once the food was brought up, Lex asked Clark what he would like to do. Clark told Lex that since they had time away from all distractions that he would like to play Q&A.

Lex asked him what that was. Clark told Lex that he would ask Lex a question and Lex would answer, then Lex would ask Clark a question and Clark would answer. Clark told him that it was an adult version of truth or dare. Clark could see that Lex was really interested. “Ok, so who asks first?” Lex said. “Let’s roll a dice and the highest number asks first.” Clark replied. Lex pulled his phone out of his pocket and downloaded a dice application. When it was loaded he handed his phone to Clark. 

“4” Clark said. “2” Lex grumbled. “Ok. What’s one thing in the whole world that you want that you can’t afford?” Clark asked. “You.” Lex replied. “You have me.” Clark said. Lex thought better of continuing that conversation and continued the game instead. “What’s one question that you wish you could ask someone who had all the answers to the world?” Lex asked Clark. “Why am I the way I am.” Clark answered. “Have you ever had feelings for a guy?” Clark asked Lex. 

Lex just laughed. “What are you laughing at?” Clark asked. “You are so young and naïve.” Lex replied. Clark ducked his head and blushed. “No I’m not.” Clark said. When Lex asked Clark if he had a crush on a guy, Clark remembered that Lex hadn’t answered his question yet. “I’m not replying until you answer my question.” Clark said to Lex. “No. I have never had feelings for a guy, but I have had sex with plenty of guys. Who do you have a crush on that’s a male, Clark?” Lex countered. 

“No one. Just forget that I said anything.” Clark said while not looking at Lex. “Is this the first time that you’ve been attracted to someone of the same gender?” Lex asked Clark. Clark just nodded. “I know that being from Smallville might make this seem like a big deal, but trust me, there are some cities where people won’t even blink if they see two people of the same gender together.” Lex told Clark. “I wish I lived there instead.” Clark replied. 

“I’m just so afraid of what everyone will think. Not to mention, now it’s another secret that I have to keep from everyone. As if one secret wasn’t bad enough, now I have two.” Clark continued as he hung his head. “Clark. You do know that as your best friend, I would do anything I could for you, right?” Clark nodded, not trusting himself to speak at that moment. “Stay here. I’ve got an idea.” Lex rushed off to his bedroom and grabbed his phone out of his pocket so that he could make a couple of phone calls. 

Once he was done, he walked back into the living room and told Clark that they were going somewhere. Clark asked Lex why they couldn’t just stay in the penthouse. Lex told him that as his best friend, he had a responsibility to make sure that Clark had a good time and that seeing Clark sitting in the living room sulking was not Lex’s definition of a good time. They rode the elevator to the garage, and then got in the car that they had used earlier. Once they were on the road, Clark asked Lex where they were going. 

Lex told him, “You said that you had two secrets in Smallville. Well, in Metropolis I know that you can at least get rid of one of them at least for tonight, so that’s what I’m going to help you do.” Lex pulled up outside of a clothing shop and Clark said “They are closed.” Lex just laughed and replied. “My last name might hurt me in some areas, but in other’s it helps me. Come on.” Clark followed Clark out of the car and up to the door of the building. Lex pulled out his phone, sent a text and less than ten seconds later, the door was being opened by a man that looked a little older than Lex. 

“Hey Lex.” The guy said. “Hey Shawn. This is my friend that I was telling you about, Clark.” Clark held out his hand and Shawn shook it. “Nice to meet you Clark.” Shawn said. “Nice to meet you too.” Clark replied. Shawn turned and started speaking to Lex. “I’ve already got something laid out in the dressing room for him. I hope you like it.” Lex replied. “Thank You.” Then he turned to Clark, pointed to the room and said “There is an outfit in there. Please try it on and come back out with it on, ok?” Clark just replied “Ok, Lex.” 

After Clark walked away Lex pulled out a wad of bills and handed them to Shawn. “Thanks for your help.” Lex said to him. “No problem Lex. I’m always happy to help. Is he the one you told me about?” Shawn asked. “Yup.” Was all Lex offered in reply. The next thing they knew, Clark was walking out in a black tank top and black jeans. Lex felt his mouth drop wide open, but he couldn’t do a thing to close it until Clark spoke. “I look stupid, don’t I? I’ll go put my other clothes back on.” 

He started to turn around before he felt Lex grab him by the arm. “You look hot Clark.” was all that Lex could seem to reply. Clark ducked his head as a blush crept upon his cheeks “Thanks.” He said as he looked down at the floor. “Grab your clothes; we’re going to be late.” Clark walked in the dressing room and reappeared a second later with his clothes in his hand. “Thanks again Shawn.” Lex said to his friend. “Come see me anytime Lex.” Shawn said to Lex as they walked out the door and back to the car. 

“Where are we going and why did you buy me new clothes?” Clark asked Lex once they had pulled out of the parking lot. “You’ll see.” Was all that Lex replied, so Clark just stared out the window. When they pulled into the parking lot, Lex said “We’re here.” Clark looked up and said “A club?” Lex replied jokingly “Very observant, huh Clark?” Clark just swatted Lex’s arm. “Hey, don’t damage the expensive merchandise.” Lex said, referring to himself. 

“Ha ha. Funny. So, what are we doing at a club Lex?” Clark asked his friend. “I figured you should have one night where you felt at least somewhat free, and didn’t have to hide one of your secrets.” Lex replied. Clark looked up at the name (The MaleBox) and asked Lex “Is this a gay club?” “Yup. It’s one I used to go to in my younger days.” Lex replied. Clark looked at him with a beaming smile and said “Thanks.” “You’re welcome.” Lex said. 

“So, if you used to go here, but you were with Victoria…..You’re bi?” Clark asked his friend. “Yup.” Lex replied. “Wow.” Was all that Clark could seem to say after that revelation. “Are you ready to go in?” Lex inquired. “Oh Yeah.” Clark replied. They got out of the car, and walked up to the door. Once the bouncer saw who was walking up, his eyes went really wide and he said “Lex Luthor?! I never thought you’d ever be back here again.”

“Charles? I can’t believe you’re still working here.” Lex said as he gave the fat middle age black man a hug. “I see you found what you’ve been looking for.” Charles said as he saw Clark standing behind Lex. Lex replied. “I wish, but not yet. Charles, this is my friend Clark.” “Nice to meet you Clark.” Charles said. “It’s nice to meet you too.” Clark replied.

“Ok. Time to get this party started. I’ll see you around Charles” Lex said as he put a hand on Clark’s back to help guide him into the club. Anyone but Lex Luthor would have missed the shiver that went through Clark at the contact. Clark immediately felt like his back was on fire from Lex’s hand. “I’m going to go get us some drinks. Can you find us a table, please?” Clark practically yelled into Lex’s ear, so that he would be heard over the music.

Lex nodded, then turned and walked into the crowd. Clark headed to the bar. He ordered a coke and brandy on the rocks and brought it back to the table that Lex had found. Clark was halfway through with his coke when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw a blond guy with blue eyes standing beside him.

“Would you like to dance?” The guy asked him. “Sure.” He said as he got up and followed the guy out on the dance floor. For Clark, it felt so good to not have to hide this part of him, even if it was only for one night. He quickly squashed the only for one night thought, and enjoyed himself. If anyone had looked at Lex, they would have seen the extremely pissed off look that he had on his face, and he didn’t give a fuck who saw it. 

Yeah, he brought Clark here to have a good time, but he thought that Clark would have asked him to dance, instead of some blond hair blue eyed bimbo asking Clark. He didn’t even realize that the song was over until he heard Clark’s voice asking him if he was ok. “What?” Lex asked. “Are you ok?” He heard Clark say. He put on his best smile and said “Yeah Clark. I’m fine.” 

“Lex. I know that we’ve only been friends for 2 years, but I pretty much know all the masks that you wear. When I walked back to the table you looked as though you were ready to kill someone.” Clark told him. “It’s nothing Clark.” Lex said. Clark sat down and put his hand on Lex’s arm. If anyone else would have done that, Lex would have tensed up, but when Clark does it, Lex just relaxes more.

“Lex, if we are best friends, then you should be able to tell me anything. It wasn’t easy for me to tell you what I told you tonight, but look what you did for me after I told you. If you tell me what’s wrong, I’ll do what I can for you.” Clark said. “All my life Lionel has trained me that showing emotion is never a good thing and neither is the other thing I am battling right now. I don’t even know how to put it into words.” Lex replied as he grabbed Clark’s hand and led him onto the dance floor. 

They had been dancing for quite a while when Clark said “Lex, can we please go back to the penthouse?” “Sure Clark, whatever you want.” Lex replied. Once they were in the car, the ride to the penthouse was silent. The only sound was the soft music that was coming through the speakers. Lex pulled into the garage, and they both got out and took the elevator up to the top. 

When they walked in, Lex asked Clark if he would like something to drink. Clark said that he would like a coke, so Lex poured himself some vodka and grabbed a can of Coke for Clark. “I never did ask you why you wanted to leave the club.” Lex said to Clark as he handed him the can. “I appreciate what you did for me tonight, but there was no one there that interested me, that’s all.” 

“Did you at least have fun?” Lex asked. “Yes. I especially had fun dancing with you.” Clark replied. “Would you like to dance some more?” Lex asked Clark. “Naw, I think I’m all danced out.” Clark said. “What would you like to do then?” Lex inquired. “Hmm. I seem to remember someone saying ‘Sure Clark, whatever you want’. This is what I want.” Clark said as he leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Lex’s lips, then leaned back to look at him.

“What was that for?” Lex replied. Clark just looked down at his feet and shrugged. He could feel himself blushing. He felt Lex grab his chin, and lift it up, but he kept his eyes trained downward. “Clark, please look at me.” He heard Lex say. He slowly looked up, and was shocked when Lex leaned in and kissed him. 

Clark gradually opened his mouth to accept Lex’s tongue. Both of their tongues seemed to be fighting for dominance, as they twirled around inside the other’s mouth. Once they both pulled away, Clark started blushing more furiously than he ever had before. Lex looked down and could see Clark’s obvious erection tenting his jeans. 

Clark looked down as well and gasped when he saw the front of Lex’s pants almost sticking straight out. “That’s what I get for wearing boxers today.” Lex murmured. Clark laughed. “Oh, ya think that’s funny, do you?” Lex said to Clark. “No.” Clark replied, but Lex saw his face and heard his giggle from behind his hand that was covering his mouth. 

“I’ll show you funny!” Lex exclaimed as he started tickling Clark. Clark was rolling around on the floor laughing. He was actually shocked that even though he was invulnerable, he could still be ticklish. He managed to get the upper hand and flipped Lex to the ground, where he started tickling him. 

When Lex finally was having trouble breathing, he choked out the word “mercy”, which made Clark finally stop. Lex and Clark just lay there getting their breath back. Once they were breathing normally again, they rolled onto their sides to look at each other. “Clark, earlier tonight when you said that you had a crush on a male and you wouldn’t say who it was, it was because it is me, isn’t it?” 

Clark looked down and nodded. “Clark, don’t be embarrassed. Believe it or not, I have feelings for you too, or did you forget the tent in my pants already?” Clark let out a chuckle at that. “Why haven’t you ever said anything?” Clark asked him. “I never imagined that you would be interested in me and I didn’t want to take the chance of risking our friendship. You are the only real friend I’ve ever had; everyone else pretended to be my friend because I was rich.” Lex replied.

“Oh, Lex I am so sorry! I really should have thought this through better. I didn’t mean for you to think that I was after your money because that’s not what I’m doing at all.” Clark exclaimed franticly. “Clark, calm down. It’s ok. You are the last person that I would ever think that about.” Lex said. Clark looked down and blushed. Lex wondered how he had any blood left for the rest of his body when he blushed as much as he did.

“Clark, look at me.” Lex said. When Lex had Clark’s full attention, he continued speaking. “You are the most unselfish person that I know. I have never met anyone that is as caring as you are. Even if you didn’t return my feelings, I would be happy just to be your friend, but since you do feel the same way about me as I feel about you, that opens up a whole other world of possibilities for us.” 

At that moment Lex realized that he would do anything to keep that beautiful smile on Clark’s face, and Lex smiled back at him. “So, what do we do now?” Clark asked. “We could go back to what we were doing before.” Lex replied. He was confused when he saw Clark’s frown. ‘Oh, Clark thought that Lex meant that they should go back to being friends.’ Lex thought to himself. 

“Clark, I meant that we could go back to kissing.” Lex said. When Clark heard that, he started smiling again. Once they finally came up for air, Lex looked at Clark and said “I do have one thing to say though. I will NOT have sex with you until you turn 16.” Clark frowned but nodded. He wanted so bad to tell Lex about him, but after all Lex’s father had done to Lex, Clark knew better than to say anything personal inside the mansion. 

“Lex, can we go somewhere?” Clark asked Lex. “Sure, where did you want to go?” Lex asked in reply. “I was thinking we could go to Elbow River. It’s the only appropriate place for this situation.” Clark said. “I’m guessing you’d rather not take a Porsche out there, right?” Lex asked. “Do you trust me?” Clark countered. “With my life.” Lex replied. Before Lex knew what was happening, he was standing beside the river.

Once Lex was ok to stand on his own, Clark told Lex everything that he knew about himself. Lex sat there in silence so long that Clark started to question whether he had made the right choice in telling Lex. He remembered the way that Pete had reacted and looked at him. It freaked Pete out enough that he had moved away a year later. 

Clark was still thinking about Pete when he heard Lex say “It still doesn’t change the way I feel about you.” Clark was shocked. He expected Lex to be at least a little freaked out about it or at the very least, to be inquisitive. “You don’t think I’m a freak?” Clark said. 

“No. I think you’re special.” Lex replied, and was shocked when Clark stuck out his tongue and said “You make it sound like I’m retarded.” Lex just laughed. Clark gave Lex the pout that he knew made Lex do anything that he wanted. “I’ll show you how specially retarded I am.” Clark said before speeding Lex into the woods, pulling his pants down and spanking him.

After Clark was done spanking Lex, he brought his tongue down to lick the red marks that his hand had made on Lex’s ass. Lex was constantly squirming and murmuring. “Clark!!! Oh!!! Please!!! Oh Yeah!!!” Lex was still surprised that he was able to form words. Clark was probably thinking the same thing because he brought his tongue into contact with the tight hole of muscle and Lex lost all of his vocabulary. 

All Clark heard now was grunts, groans and moans, which made him very happy. He reached down and grabbed Lex’s hard cock that was already leaking precum, and started stroking it to the timing of him tongue fucking Lex’s ass hole. Not long after that, he felt Lex’s body go still, and Lex was coming all over his hand and the ground. 

Once Lex had regained his strength, he stood up and let Clark lick him clean before he tucked his dick back into his pants. “Wow Clark! That was amazing!” Lex exclaimed. Clark just blushed, ducked his head and replied “Thank You.” “I think that should be my line.” Lex said. Lex looked down at Clark’s pants and didn’t hide the shock that was on his face. “Did you come in your pants, Clark?” 

Clark just looked down and blushed. Lex grabbed Clark’s chin and gently lifted it and said “Clark, look at me.” When Clark had looked at Lex in his eyes, Lex continued. “Clark, don’t be embarrassed. I find that super hot. It shows me just how turned on you are by my body… I find it a compliment. We can go back to the penthouse, and you can get a shower while I find you some clean clothes, if you want.”

Clark just nodded, scooped Lex up into his arms, and headed back to the penthouse. Once they had arrived, Lex led Clark to his bedroom and showed him the door that led to the bathroom. Once Clark was inside, Lex found Clark some clothes Clark had left there in case he needed them. He put the clothes in the bathroom and then sat down on his bed. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the shower turning off. A couple of minutes later, Clark walked out with his hair still dripping wet and wearing the shorts that Lex had laid out for him. “What happened to the shirt?” Lex asked. Clark brought it out from behind his back and showed it to Lex. It was ripped right down the middle. 

“It was too small, and I couldn’t get it off, so I had to rip it. I’m sorry.” Clark said. “Why are you apologizing? It’s your shirt.” Lex replied. Clark just shrugged his shoulders. At that moment, Lex yawned and looked over at the clock. “It cannot be 4 in the morning!” Lex exclaimed. Clark looked over at the clock and just said “Yup.” Lex stood up and walked into his closet. When he walked out, he was wearing silk PJs. 

He crawled into bed, looked at Clark and said “Join me.” Clark was on the bed a second later looking at Lex. “What?” Lex asked after Clark didn’t stop looking at him. “You look hot in those silk PJs.” Clark replied. Lex just laughed and shook his head before he said “I don’t see how you have the hots for a bald man.” Clark replied by saying “I don’t see how you have the hots for a hick farm boy.” 

“That can be a conversation for during breakfast, after we’ve had enough sleep.” Clark said ok, and then turned Lex over so he could hold him as they fell asleep. Lex woke up feeling something stabbing him in the butt. He pried himself out of Clark’s arms and turned to face him. When Lex noticed that Clark was still asleep, he took it upon himself to wake him up in the best way possible.

Lex pulled Clark’s dick out of his boxers and started licking it up and down. Once he felt Clark start squirming, he took the length in his mouth and started sucking. Once he started doing that, Clark started thrusting up and down. Lex was happy that he had learned how to control his gag reflex early on. A couple more seconds of Lex deep throating Clark, had Clark coming down Lex’s throat with a groan. 

Once that was over, Lex looked up at Clark and said “Good morning beautiful.” Clark pulled Lex into a kiss before replying “Thank you. Can I take care of you?” “Maybe later. We have a full day ahead of us. But first I think it’s time for lunch.” Lex said as he looked over at the clock. As if right on cue, they both heard Clark’s stomach growl.

Lex reached over for the phone and called his staff to ask if they could fix a big brunch. They told him that they would bring it up as soon as it was ready. He thanked them and hung up. He looked at Clark and said “I didn’t know what you would want, so I thought you should have plenty of options.” “I’ll eat anything your cooks make, you know that Lex.” Clark replied. “Now, didn’t you tell me last night that you would explain to me why you like a hick farm boy from nowhere Kansas?” Clark asked. 

“Clark, you are more beautiful than anyone I’ve met, male or female. You’re dark hair, green eyes, and gorgeous body. I don’t know why the whole planet is not in love with you. You care about everyone, no matter if they have done you wrong or not. You want to be my friend, not because of my name or my money, but just because you like having friends. I can’t imagine ever not having feelings for you. Your turn.” Lex said.

“You are beautiful too. Being bald doesn’t work for anyone except you, and maybe the bald eagle. Haha.” Lex gave him a death glare, and Clark continued talking. “The way you walk and the way you talk, the way you drink water are all sexy to me. You treat me as an equal and not a child. You would do anything for me, sometimes even without me asking. That’s why I fell in love with you.” Clark said. 

As soon as Clark was finished speaking, there was a knock at the door. Lex yelled ‘Come in’ and the breakfast/lunch tray was being rolled into the room. “Let us know if you require anything else, Master Lex.” The man said before he bowed and walked away. “I will say this, you being rich definitely has its perks, but I’d still love you even if you were dirt poor.” Clark said as he started fixing himself a plate. 

Lex asked Clark if he would rather take one of Lex’s cars back to Smallville, or take the limo. When Clark said they he preferred the limo so that they could spend the time together not having to keep their eyes on the road, Lex called down and told his staff to have the limo ready for their departure in one hour. 

“Clark, I have something to tell you.” Lex said. “What?” Clark asked. “Call down to the kitchen and tell them to send someone up for the tray.” Lex told him. “Ok….” Clark replied, unsure of what Lex was trying to say, but he did it anyway. Once he had made the call, he turned to Lex and asked “What did you want to tell me?” “Give it a minute and I’ll let you know.” Lex replied. 

They sat there in silence until there was a knock on the door. Lex nudged Clark and whispered for Clark to tell his staff to enter. “Come In.” Clark said. They watched the door slowly open and a member of Lex’s staff walk in, grab the cart and roll it out before bowing and shutting the door. Clark looked at Lex.

“Last night after you fell asleep, I sent an email to my staff telling them that if they valued my continued employment of them, that they would treat you exactly the same as they treat me.” Lex said while Clark just sat there gaping at him. “Lex, you didn’t have to do that.” Clark said. “Well, you wouldn’t accept the truck. This doesn’t have a monetary value attached to it. Besides, I wanted to show you how important you are to me, and how much you mean to me.” Lex replied.

Clark just leaned over and pulled Lex into a hug, and as he pulled back, he kissed him. “I don’t know what to say Lex.” Clark told him. “Just say that you’ll always be my friend.” Lex replied. “Lex, hopefully I’ll always be your friend, and much more than that.” Clark answered with a beaming smile which Lex matched. 

“Ok, shower time. We have about 45 minutes until the car will be ready to leave.” Lex said. “Can we take a shower together?” Clark asked Lex. “Of course. I was hoping you’d ask.” Lex replied. Once the shower was over, they got dressed and made their way downstairs to the garage. Before they had even left the garage, Lex told Clark to tell the driver an address. Clark pressed the button to lower the partition and gave the driver the address. 

“Yes sir Master Clark.” Was the reply that came from the driver as he tapped the address in the GPS. Clark slid the partition back up and looked at Lex. “That is so cool.” Clark said. Lex just smiled. Ten minutes later they were pulling up to the curb. The driver opened the door and Lex stepped out, and Clark followed. “I thought we could get your mom some flowers, and find something that your dad might like.” Lex said to Clark.

“There is this belt buckle that dad has been looking at when he would go to the feed store in Smallville.” Clark told Lex. “Ok. What’s your mom’s favorite color?” Lex asked Clark. “Orange and blue.” Clark replied. Lex walked up to the counter and placed an order for a flower that Clark had never heard of before. Clark tried so hard to stop himself from grinning as he heard the cashier say, ‘yes Mr. Luthor.’ 

Clark knew that Lex hated being referred to as ‘Mr. Luthor’ because that always reminded him of his father, and that was not a good thing to do. Lex turned back at Clark, who was holding a John Deere belt buckle. “Is that for your dad?” Lex asked. “Yup. He’s going to love it.” Clark replied grinning. 

Once they had the flowers and the belt buckle, they walked back outside where the driver was opening the door for them. Lex handed the flowers and the belt buckle to the driver and told him to keep them in the front. The driver just nodded and replied “Yes Master Lex.” Once again they were back on the road. 

It took them a little over two hours to get to the outskirts of Smallville. In that time, they had lost count of how many times they had kissed or how many times they had made each other come. The driver’s voice brought them back to reality as he said “Master Lex, Master Clark. We are about 15 minutes away from our destination.” Both Lex and Clark replied at the same time “Thank You.” Then they started laughing. 

“I have one more thing for you. However, this one does have a monetary value on it, but I hope you’ll keep it.” Lex said as he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. “I have already programmed all of my staff’s numbers on it, and put a couple of pictures on it, but you can use it however you like. There is no limit. The case that is on it is a shatterproof case. Don’t tell anyone, but I have been testing cases and making them more durable. I’m planning on making a pretty penny off them.” Lex finished. 

“Lex, this is even too much.” Clark said. “I’m sure your parents would feel safer if they had a way to get in touch with you whenever they wanted or needed to, and so would I.” Lex told him. “Thanks Lex. This means a lot to me.” Clark said. “You’re welcome.” Lex replied. They both felt the car come to a stop, and the driver open the door. “Back to reality.” Clark said as he stepped out after Lex. 

“At least in this reality, we have each other.” Lex said. “True.” Clark replied. Once the driver had handed them the gifts for Clark’s parents, they walked up the stairs onto the porch. Clark opened the door and walked in with Lex following behind him. “Mom, dad, I’m home, and I’ve brought someone with me.” Clark yelled. 

His parents were sitting at the kitchen table as Clark and Lex walked in. Lex handed Clark’s mom the flowers, which she immediately started gushing over. “Oh boys, these are so beautiful!!” She exclaimed as she stood up to put them in water. “Here dad, this is for you.” Clark said as he handed the belt buckle to his dad. To Lex’s amazement, Jonathan accepted it, and even said “Thank you boys.” To both of them. 

“Would y’all like something to eat?” Martha asked them as she sat the flowers down in the center of the table. “No thank you Mrs. Kent. I’m ok.” Lex said. “Lex, you can call me Martha, ya know.” Clark’s mom said to Lex. “Yes ma’am.” He replied. “Clark, what about you honey? Are you hungry?” She asked. “A little, but I think I’ll wait until Lex leaves. We really need to talk to ya’ll.” Clark replied. 

Martha turned to look at Jonathan before she looked back at Clark and said “Are y’all finally together?” Clark was stunned into silence, but his face spoke volumes. He was at red as the basket of apples that were sitting on the table in front of him. Lex opened his mouth to speak, but Jonathan stopped him. “Lex, think about what you say very carefully. If you’re going to lie to us, then you can leave. Otherwise, just be honest. Honesty goes a long way in this family.” 

Lex nodded his head, and then started speaking. He really hoped that Clark’s dad wouldn’t bring out the shot gun after he was done. “Clark and I care for each other very much. We had a very nice and interesting weekend, but I told him that nothing more would happen until he was 16. While my last name, unfortunately, is Luthor, I will do anything to prove to y’all that I am not at all like my father. Clark has showed me what true friendship is. I never imagined that Clark reciprocated my feelings until this weekend. I have never ever felt this way about someone else, nor do I ever want to again. I will do everything in my power to keep Clark safe even if it means dying for him.” 

Clark immediately jumped in saying “Lex!!! No!!!!” “Clark. I meant what I said. Your dad asked me to be honest and I was. You are the only person in this world I would die for. I truly care about you that much. If it came down to having to choose between you or my father, I’d pick you without thinking.” Then he turned to Martha and said “Excuse my language this one time Martha, please.” 

Martha nodded, and Lex continued as he looked at Clark. “My father could go to hell in a hand basket for all I care, and I wouldn’t blink an eye, but if it were you, I’d jump in after you. If I lost you now that I know that I have you, I know without a doubt, I’d die. You are the heart that keeps me beating, and the air that keeps me breathing.” Clark was surprised to feel tears forming in his eyes. He never knew that Lex cared this deeply for him.

Lex saw Jonathan get up, and it scared him out of his mind, but something wouldn’t let him move from his seat. He quickly wondered if someone had put superglue on the seat before he had sat down. He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and heard Jonathan say “Welcome to the family, son.” He knew then that he would never have to worry about being on the business end of one of Jonathan’s shot guns ever again. 

“Thank you Mr. Kent.” Lex said. “It’s Jonathan to you Lex.” Clark’s dad said to Lex. “Thank you Jonathan.” Lex reiterated. “Lex, can you stay for dinner?” Martha asked him. “Sure Martha. Thank you for the invite.” He replied. “Anytime Lex.” She said. Lex looked over at Clark and said “Show your parents what I got for you.” Then he quickly turned to Jonathan and said “It’s cheaper than a truck, so I hope you’ll let him keep it.” 

Jonathan watched as Clark pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. “Now that you know how I feel about Clark, and know that I would never do anything to harm him, I want y’all to see how I will protect him. Everything in that phone is state of the art technology. It is unhackable. I hired the best people money could buy to try to hack that phone. After a week they came to me and told me that it was impossible. The case is every kind of proof you can fathom. I made the case and will be selling them soon, so please make sure no one gets a hold of it but y’all. I don’t trust anyone but y’all.” Lex said. 

“Wow Lex. Thank you. That was very thoughtful.” Martha said. “I meant what I said before. I’ll do anything to keep Clark safe. In fact, the GPS can only be turned on and off with a certain passcode, and it is correct within a 5-foot radius. If it says that the phone is here, it will show you what room it is in.” Lex told them. “What is the passcode?” Clark asked Lex. Lex whispered where only Clark’s superhearing could pick it up “KLFOS101601”. 

Clark just smiled, and then walked over to whisper it into his parents ears. They were confused, as he knew they might be, so he spelled it out for them. Kent Luthor Fortress Of Solitude and the day that Clark had saved Lex’s life. His parents just smiled as Martha got up and walked over to the stove to start fixing her famous fried chicken, mash potatoes, gravy, corn, biscuits and peach cobbler. 

“Jonathan, would you please help me fix dinner? You boys can go hang out in the barn and chat if you want. I’ll call you when dinner is ready.” Martha said to her larger family. “Ok dear.” Jonathan said. “Yes ma’am Martha.” Lex replied “Ok mom.” Clark said. They each had a smile on their face because they knew that today was the start of a better future for each of them…

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
